


It's Unprofessional

by Racat10



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I just want to be loved, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Please don't hate me ;-;, Rough Sex, Spanking, c:, nice one Ally, oh lorde, sorry if it seems rushed I wrote it at like 2am, this is my first Micheoff, this is terrible and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racat10/pseuds/Racat10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Geoff take the sex jokes a bit too far during a GTA V Let's Play, and Geoff figures out that Michael actually likes him. Geoff returns the feelings, but believes that workplace relationships are unprofessional. Will Geoff fuck Michael anyway? Of course he will! There wouldn't be a point to this if he didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this was only like 20% my idea. I don't even ship it all that much tbh. I just... there's no explanation.
> 
> Forgive me father, for I have sinned.

Everything in the Achievement Hunter office was the same as it always was during the beginning of the GTA V Let’s Play's. Geoff was trying to get everyone in one area so they could start the damned video and Gavin was screaming because Michael was trying to kill him with a machine gun for the third time in a row. Jack was the only one who was sort of doing what Geoff was saying. He was near the area Geoff’s place was in, but he was walking around punching power poles instead of actually chilling out by the entrance. Ryan just threw a grenade into an area with a bunch of cars and people, whispering something to himself about vengeance in the night, and Ray was just cruising around in a stolen car. 

After around ten minutes of chaos and various people dying, Geoff had finally gotten everyone settled down at his apartment and ready to start.

“You’re all fucking babies,” Geoff stated gruffly.

“I only fuck adults what kind of sicko fucks babies?” Ray replied, his avatar making an air thrusting motion. There were some giggles before Geoff started actually explaining the Let’s Play.

“Alright, so I guess this is sort of a play on the king type let’s plays, except that we had Kdin and Lindsay write up some tasks for us each to complete-” Geoff was cut off by Michael’s loud voice.

“Is ‘Suck Geoff’s dick on there because if so, I’ve already won,’” he claimed, winking at Geoff in real life. 

“Why don’t I think he’s joking anymore?” Ray asked. The exchange stirred up some laughs from around the room, but everybody lost their minds when Michael said “I never joke about Geoff’s dick,”

Michael’s tone made it sound as if he were just joking around. But something Michael would never admit is that he would let Geoff take total control over him if he asked. Behind Michael’s joking words was a lustful intention that he knew would probably never matter anyway. True, Michael would have sex with Geoff if the opportunity arose, but Michael just pushed every little feeling he had for the older man to the back of his mind because he knew that it was the one fantasy that he would never fulfill. To have Geoff’s hands all over him… to feel Geoff's lips on his body as Geoff sucked and kissed tiny bruises onto his neck…

Michael realized that he had sort of zoned out and missed the majority of Geoff’s explanation. Michael couldn’t help but let those buried thoughts arise, even if it lasted only moments. Michael’s sexual thoughts started to get him hot, and lustful for the gent. That little bit of hotness quickly became a craving.

Michael cleared his throat and tried to refocus his attention on the game, catching a few words at the end of a conversation between Jack and Ryan about fanfiction. Everyone else laughed, and Michael laughed along even though he wasn’t really sure what they were laughing at.

“Yeah, keep the fanfiction coming you guys,” Geoff said loudly into his microphone, “I read smut about myself every night.”

After some casual conversation and a little bit of gameplay, Michael was starting to get his mind off of his boss’s dick. That is, until the topic of fanfiction arose again.

“Ya know... ” Ray began, a smug look across his face, “People are starting to ship Michael and Geoff a lot.” Ray was trying to be nonchalant about… whatever it was he was trying to do. but Michael felt as if he were up to something, trying to provoke Geoff to say something about Michael.

“Oh really?” Jack said in a sultry voice as he wiggled his eyebrows and looked from Michael to Geoff and back again.

“I ship it,” Geoff laughed, “I’d fuck Michael any day.”

Michael’s heart skipped a beat. Geoff was only joking though, right? Michael thought quickly about how he often would say dirty things to or about Geoff that everyone played off as Michael being goofy, not knowing that Michael meant every word of the things he would say about his boss. 

“I would totally let you fuck me,” Michael replied coolly, hoping no one would see through his facade.

“I’m not bragging or anything but I have a pretty big dick,” Geoff cracked, “I don’t want to hurt you or anything,”

Throughout the majority of the conversation, there was laughter. But now there was a silence which was almost awkward. Michael was starting to get hot again as he tried to imagine exactly what Geoff’s dick would look like. Michael reverted back to the perverted thoughts of Geoff taking him that he had earlier until he noticed the room had actually gotten to the point of awkward silence.

“Get a room,” Gavin squeaked, breaking the silence which seemed to last forever.

Geoff widened his eyes and quickly returned them to their normal position, turning his gaze away from Michael and to his PC. Michael adjusted his glasses and ran his fingers lightly through his curly red hair trying to get the dirty images of Geoff out of his head. 

“Way to take it too far, assholes,” Ryan belted, giggling like a child. His comment seemed to take a bit of the awkwardness away, but the rest of the Let’s Play seemed a bit more withdrawn than usual. Michael would make some jokes here and there, but the majority of the Let’s Play he had been thinking about Geoff and how confidently he talked about fucking him. Michael was starting to think that maybe Geoff was in the same boat as him, trying to figure out if Michael wanted to be fucked by his boss or if he was just providing fanservice. Only time could tell.

___

 

The rest of the day passed by smoothly, with no further mention of Michael and Geoff’s awkward exchange. Michael caught Ray smirking and looking back and forth between the two several times, like he knew there was something going on between them. 

They stayed a few minutes later than normal to finish recording some extra videos, but when it was time for everyone to leave, Geoff asked Michael to stay behind to chat for a minute or two. Ray couldn’t help but hide a know-it-all smile, and Ryan pretended he was coughing so it didn’t sound like he was laughing. Gavin was oblivious to the situation Ray worked up in his mind, and Jack just didn’t seem to care. Everyone but Geoff and Michael left the room, leaving Michael nervously playing with the strings on his jacket hoodie and waiting for Geoff to speak.

“Michael,” Geoff began, looking him in the eyes, “We’re just co-workers, nothing else. That little ‘thing’ that happened today was nothing, alright?”

Michael’s heart shattered, and he couldn’t help but look hurt. Michael knew that the chances of actually being with Geoff were slim to none, but it still hurt to hear coming from the man himself. Geoff instantly read Michael’s broken expression and placed a hand to his cheek.  
“I’m trying to convince myself as much as I’m trying to convince you, okay? Office romances hardly ever work out. As your boss, I need to do the responsible thing here and not let this happen, alright?” Geoff’s words seemed distant, but Michael understood.

“Geoff... ” Michael replied softly, “I don’t… I don’t need you to tell me what’s right for me.”

“I know that. But this is just as much about me as it is about you,” Geoff whispered.

“You even just admitted that you wanted me! You can’t just deny your emotions, Geoff!”  
Michael was starting to raise his voice, his eyes almost watering.

“Michael, please,” Geoff said, his voice demanding, “You need to calm down.” 

“So?” Michael asked, a little bit quieter.

“So what?”

“So do you want to fuck me?” Michael asked, dramatically raising and dropping his arms.

“Michael, we’ve been over this. Not in the workplace.” Geoff replied.

“That’s not what I mean. Do you ever think about me in a sexual way? Do you ever just want to wake up next to me in the morning? I’m not asking if it’s a smart idea, damnit. I’m asking if you love me, if you lust after me. Honestly, I’ve wanted it for as long as I can remember. I’ve always just acted like I hadn’t. But today… you seemed to want it just as bad as I do. So, do you? Do you want it?” Michael’s words were spoken with a deep tone, powerful in their entirety. Geoff was silent for what seemed to Michael like forever. 

“Yeah,” Geoff finally responded, “But it’s like I’m talking to a wall right now, because I already told you, it’s never gonna happen.”

“If you want it, it’s yours. But if you’re gonna be so uptight about the way you feel, and you’re just gonna keep up with a ‘responsible boss’ thing, then maybe you’re right about it not working out.” Michael knew his words probably sounded scrambled, but he couldn’t even force himself to care at this point. He swung open the Achievement Hunter office door to see Ryan and Ray standing awkwardly at the wall, like they’d been listening in.

“I didn’t know you were actually into dudes- not like there’s anything wrong with that, but still.” Ray stated boldly, with a goofy grin on his face. So him and Ryan had heard everything then?

“Piss off,” Michael snapped. He wanted to go home so badly he almost wanted to die. No, what he really wanted was to start the day over. He wanted to go back in time and smack himself before he had the chance to think dirty things about a man he should have known wouldn’t want to fuck him. He wanted to bury every feeling he had for Geoff deep in the back of his mind, so far back that not even Ray would have the slightest clue that Michael had the hots for his boss. But it was too late. Michael’s little crush on Geoff was out in the open, and there was no way to hide anything anymore. 

Michael made his way to his car, and got away from Roosterteeth as fast as he could. He went into his apartment quickly, slamming to door behind him and falling over onto his couch.

 

____

 

Michael was awoken from his nap by the sound of his cell phone. He grabbed it from his jacket pocket and looked at the contact. Geoff. Michael really didn’t feel like dealing with any of this right now, but he couldn’t just ignore a phone call from his boss. He accepted the call and held the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” Michael asked in a cold, monotonous voice.

“Hmm, can you hear me?” Geoff asked.

“Yeah. Is it important?”

“How many times have you jacked it and thought about me?”

Michael was shocked, utterly taken aback by Geoff’s off color question.

“W-what?” Michael stuttered.

“You heard me. Just answer the question.” Geoff asked. He sounded so different than he had earlier, sexier, with a more sultry voice. 

“I-I don’t know, Geoff. Not often. Every time I would I would feel weird and just push the feelings away to pretend it never... happened.” Michael responded, still shocked.

“So you’ve masturbated to me before.” Geoff stated.

“Yeah, I have, there’s really no need to rub it in, okay, Geoff?”

“I’m not rubbing it in. Is it okay if I come over? I’ve been thinking a lot about how we left off and I want to make up for being kind of a dick over it.”

“You weren’t being a dick,” Michael replied, “Just a good boss, I guess.”

“Yeah, well, I’m on my way over now.” 

 

_____

 

Michael waited at the door, wondering if what he thought was going to happen was about to happen. It was hard to read Geoff’s intentions over the phone, but the wishful Michael wasn’t going to scratch the idea of Geoff sexing him up just yet. Michael felt sort of awkward now, even though he was alone at the moment. He didn’t want to build himself up all over again just to have Geoff want to talk things out. But right now, Michael couldn’t really help it. Now that his feelings for Geoff were open to himself and even to some others, there was really no denying it anymore. 

Michael reached slowly down into his pants, grabbing onto his member and slowly starting to stroke it. He leaned his back against the wall, thoughts of Geoff’s hands swimming through his mind. He bit his bottom lip at the thought, picking up pace with the stroking. He hardly got more than a couple of strokes in before being startled by the doorbell. Michal quickly removed his hand from his pants and straightened his clothes before unlocking the door and letting Geoff in.

“Hey Geoff,” Michael greeted, still in a daze of lust.

“Just so you know, I still think we’re a bad idea,” Geoff responded, annoying Michael a little.

“Then why are you here?” Michael asked.

“Why do you think?” Geoff asked, leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to Michael’s ear, “We learn from mistakes.”

“Geoff, you don’t have to fuck me just because I was being a brat earlier.” Michael said, making Geoff chuckle.

“I came to fuck you because I’ve wanted to for a very long time.” Geoff replied running his fingers through Michael’s curls.

Michael had been all for this earlier, but now he was sort of afraid. What if Geoff fucked him and things got awkward afterward? How would they manage at work? Maybe Geoff was right after all.

“Michael, stop. I know what you’re thinking. It’s gonna be fine.” With those words, Geoff leaned back and looked into his eyes again. “I promise.”

Geoff then leaned down and planted a long kiss on Michael’s neck, kissing and sucking, making Michael forget every worry he had only moments ago.

Geoff lost contact with Michael’s skin to rip off his shirt and throw it across the room.

“Take me to the bedroom,” Geoff growled in a demanding tone. Michael grabbed his wrist and dragged him along until the were beside Michael’s bed. 

Geoff didn’t waste any time ripping Michael’s pants off and pushing Michael down onto the side of the bed. Geoff laid on top of him, their bodies touching. Geoff’s lips met Michael’s in their first actual kiss. It was over as soon as it had started, and Geoff’s lips were kissing a trail south, stopping and sucking every so often on the area he was kissing.

Michael just laid there and let it happen. He was a raging ball of feelings; shock, joy, pleasure… all because his greatest fantasy was finally coming true. 

Michael was convinced that he was dreaming when Geoff finally got down to his boxers. Geoff looked up to Michael, who was watching Geoff intently. Michael nodded in permission for Geoff to continue, and Geoff smoothed Michael’s underwear down over his ankles, causing his erection to pop up. Michael kicked the boxers off and looked at Geoff with needing eyes.

Geoff smirked, taking in the sight in front of him before wrapping his lips around Michael’s member. Michael’s body convulsed at the contact, and Michael let out a high-pitched moan. Geoff took more of Michael into his mouth and began to bob his head. Michael tried desperately to control his hips, but he couldn’t help but to push himself deeper into Geoff’s mouth. Michael’s hands found their way to Geoff’s head, pushing it down onto Michael’s cock.

But Geoff wasn’t having any of that. He grabbed Michael’s hands and pulled them away before removing his mouth from Michael’s cock, causing Michael to whine from loss of contact. Geoff ignored Michael’s whines and began to take his own clothes off. First came the shirt, which he threw on the ground, second came the belt, which he laid on the bed, then he pulled off his briefs and pants in the same swift motion, tossing them aside with his shirt. Geoff grabbed the belt, and then Michael’s hands.

“We can’t have wandering hands, now can we?” Geoff asked to himself.

Michael gulped, a bit nervous, but he still let Geoff tie his hands above his head with the belt. The leather was warm, and it fit tightly around Michael’s wrists. 

“Where’s the lube?” Geoff asked in a demanding voice. Michael was almost a bit scared, but he trusted Geoff, and was just happy to have this moment at all.

“Nightstand,” Michael breathed. Geoff looked around, taking his time getting to the stand. Michael let out another whine, needier than the one before it. He wanted to touch himself so bad, but his hands were tied and he was unable. Geoff could read the desperation on his face and he let out a light laugh.

“You’re so sexy when you’re desperate for contact,” Geoff huffed, throwing the lube on the bed beside Michael, “But sorry for you, I’d like to have a bit more fun with you before we actually start.”

Michael thought he was going to explode in anticipation as he watched Geoff begin to stroke himself. As Geoff had said earlier, he was pretty big. His cock was about an inch longer than Michael’s and insanely thick. Seeing it made Michael crave Geoff even more, but Geoff was in control and Michael didn’t have much say in the situation at hand. 

Geoff put his hands on Michael’s chest, feeling around. Michael moaned out at even the slightest touch of Geoff’s hands on his chest, but when Geoff reached Michael’s thighs his moans doubled in volume. Geoff cracked a laugh under the volume of Michael’s moans and began rubbing Michael’s inner thighs. 

“Geoff…” Michael huffed, “Please… I’m really… sensitive there!” Michael groaned in between gasps for breath. Geoff stopped, afraid that Michael would come before Geoff even got to begin the real fun. 

Michael watched as Geoff rolled a condom onto his dick and squeezed lube onto three fingers. He rubbed it in and leaned forward so he could be on top of Michael. He wanted to see the look on Michael’s face as Geoff penetrated him with his fingers.

“You ever done this before?” Geoff asked. Michael nodded his head.

“No… but don’t hold back.” Michael breathed.

Geoff stuck the first finger in, earning a moan from the younger man under him. Michael crinkled his face at the pain, and Geoff stuck in another finger. Michael was in pain, but the pleasure he gained from it was even greater. Geoff wiggled his fingers around, scissoring the area a bit before sticking in the third finger and repeating the process. And suddenly, the finger were gone, and Michael was letting out needy groans again.

“Are you ready?” Geoff asked, stroking himself a couple of times to get a good amount of lube on his cock. 

“Y-yeah,” Michael responded.

“Well, you’re gonna have to do a little more than just say ‘Yeah,’” Geoff explained, still stroking himself. 

“Geoff... “ Michael felt a bit humiliated to beg for Geoff, but Michael’s dick was starting to throb, ready for relief, “Geoff, please. I want you inside of me…”

“Can you repeat that a little louder?” Geoff asked, looking at Michael with an expression of total control. 

“Geoff, please! Just fuck me! I’m ready…” Michael whined.

“That’s more like it…” Geoff chimed, leaning down and placing his head at Michael’s entrance. 

Geoff was going agonizingly slow, sticking only the tip in and leaving it.  
“Mmm,” Geoff moaned, “You’re so tight.” at that he began to stick his cock farther back into Michael. When he was almost all the way in, Michael let out a loud moan. Geoff had hit Michael’s prostate, and Michael almost lost himself. At first it Geoff’s dick on Michael’s prostate was good, but as Geoff began to pull out and go back it, Michael was loving the feeling more and more. 

Geoff tried to hit Michael’s prostate with each thrust, effectively causing the boy to tremble and shake in ecstasy. Geoff himself was starting to come undone, moaning and gasping for air himself.

“Fuck, Geoff,” Michael yelled, “Faster… Fuck me harder!”

Geoff removed himself from Michael before flipping him over onto his stomach. He positioned Michael so that his face was down on the bed with his arms under his body. Michael’s rear was in the air, giving Geoff easier access to Michael’s prostate. 

Geoff didn’t waste any time sticking his cock back into Michael. Geoff was upright, fucking Michael’s ass even harder than before. In the heat of the moment, Geoff smacked Michael’s rear, causing Michael to almost scream out in pleasure.

“Geoff…” Michael moaned, “Do it again.”

Geoff gasped for air, smacking Michael’s ass for a second time. He smacked again, leaving a large red handprint on the lad’s fair skin. With every smack Michael was closer over the edge. Geoff continued his thrusts, fast and hard. He raised his hand for another smack, but lowered it onto Michael’s thigh instead.

“Say my name when you come,” Geoff demanded, squeezing Michael’s thigh. The squeeze caused Michael to come. Michael squeaked Geoff’s name as the white liquid began pouring from the tip of his penis. After a couple of more thrusts into Michael, Geoff came as well, groaning and moaning as the condom filled with Geoff’s semen. 

Geoff pulled out of Michael and Michael collapsed onto the bed. He just lied there gasping for breath and recovering from his intense first time with Geoff. It was rough, but he would relive the moment in a heartbeat if he could. Geoff untied the belt, freeing Michael’s hands, but Michael didn’t move.

“We should do that again sometime.” Geoff murmured, barely audible. Michael was too tired to sit up and look Geoff in the eyes, so he remained where he was, attempting to regain strength.

“Yeah… we should.”


End file.
